Blackout!
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Well, let's just say that a few minor YGO characters get stuck in Yuugi's basement and all mayhem breaks loose! Full summary inside.


DIS: I've finally recovered this fic and I'm damn proud of it too!

Marik: (snorts) You're proud of having gotten a bruise, which by the way, is pretty pathetic.

DIS: (-.-) Anyway, read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: Blackout!_

_Genre: Humor_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: A few members of the YGO gang are stuck in the Kame Game Shop's basement during a storm and have to pass the storm over with games. One-shot_

_Disclaimer: Man, do I hate these things. I do not own YuGiOh! If I did, it would be on an adult channel, no doubt (X.X)_

_Notes/Warnings: Marik/Anzu; OOCness; Creepy ghost stories and...That's all._

X Kame Game Shop 

KABOOM! FLASH! MWAHAHHAHA!

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A STORM!" Jou shrieked like a little girl in the basement, running in circles. "DID YOU HEAR DAT? IT WAS SATIN'S LAUGHTER! OH GOD, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kaiba watched Jou run in circles as Yuugi lit a candle. Kaiba finally blew out his match and watched as Jou screamed and ran in circles.

"This is actually quite amusing," Bakura told them, snickering. Ryou blinked.

"Why the hell am I here again? I knew I shouldn't have came to get the ice cream in the world, Cookies and Cream."

"Chocolate Chip is the best ice cream in the world." Yami pointed out.

"No it isn't."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't."

"YES IT IS, YOU WASHED-UP PHARAOH!" Yami drew back, gasping dramatically, hand on heart.

"You know Kaiba," Yuugi piped up. "Nobody's stopping you from leaving."

"No, no one except for the storm."

"S-STORM?" Marik suddenly sputtered, eyes shooting wide. "Eep!" He started sucking on his thumb dementedly.. "(X.X) Mommy..."

"Scary...(OO)" Seto, Yami and Bakura remarked.

"DUDE." Jou stopped running in circles, jaw slack.

"That – " Ryou began.

"Shut up," Bakura immediately said.

"..."

"Hey!" Anzu spoke up indignantly. "He doesn't have to shut up! He has a voice and is liable to use it."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Bakura growled at her with a glare.

"No!"

"(oO) Uh...Wait, what?"

"(-.-) Moron." Anzu sniffed, shaking her head as Bakura gave her a blank stare.

"That was a good burn!" Malik proclaimed proudly of Anzu.

"Oh Ra," Marik muttered with an odd look towards everyone. "Don't develop one of those mortal relationships in here...I'd rather be out of the room, but there's a scary storm and the lights are out (X.X)" Seto smirked at the end of his sentence.

"What...The hell?" Yami muttered, staring at Marik.

(OO)

"What?" Marik demanded. Bakura, who was hella bored, perked up.

"What?" Bakura repeated.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Anzu and Malik blinked, "Uh..."

Jou sweat dropped, getting a bad feeling about it all. "Uh, what's...?"

(OO''''')

"What the fuck!"

"What the fuck!"

Marik glowered at Bakura and Bakura glowered back. Then, Marik blinked. Bakura did as well.

"Bloody hell..." Ryou muttered.

"Psst, Malik!" Anzu whispered to Malik.

"Huh?"

"What'll Marik do?"

"Watch."

Marik smirked and Bakura did as well, though the Tomb Robber was rather puzzled.

"I'm a total idiot!" Marik announced, grinning.

"I'm a total idiot! – Wait, whhhhaaaattt?"

"HA!" Bakura glowered at the psycho, sulking. Marik grinned in triumph.

(-.-)

_An Hour Later..._

Ryou and Yuugi were fast asleep on the couch, snoring slightly.

"Hey." Malik spoke suddenly.

Bakura, who was still sulking, glowered at him. "What?"

"Let's play truth or dare." Bakura immediately perked up, grinning.

"Hehehe, okay!" _Time to find out some secrets!_

"Aw shit," Yami muttered to himself.

"I'll start!" Anzu volunteered, grinning. "Kaiba, truth or dare."

"Truth," Kaiba grunted, leaning against the wall, the shadows streaming over him.

"Chicken shit," Yami accused with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Yami," Kaiba snapped back.

"Okay! Are you...A virgin?"

Everyone sweat dropped, except Anzu, who was oblivious.

(X.X)

"(Oo) What?" Anzu asked, blinking innocently.

Kaiba loosened his collar nervously, "Well...Er...Um...Hehehe..."

(O.O""""""""""""""")

"Oh boy," Anzu muttered to herself.

"No?" Kaiba replied with a lilt to his voice.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?"

It was a surprise that Ryou and Yuugi didn't wake up then. They just kept on sleeping like the innocent kiddies they were.

Kaiba, however...(X.X)

"Uh, okay..." Anzu paused. "You're a pervert, did you know that?"

"Oh shut up," Kaiba grumbled, sulking.

"You're turn, sex-lover!" Yami announced, grinning.

"Fine," Kaiba snapped, flinching. "Malik, you know the drill!" And at that exact moment, Marik came out of the bathroom, with a bizarre expression on his face. He sat down and laid his head on Anzu's lap, sucking on his thumb. (X.X)

"(OO) UH..." Anzu blinked, awkwardly.

"AHEM..." Malik cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Dare."

"I dare you to...Kiss Yami on the _lips_." Kaiba smirked as he said it. Bakura burst into laughter, rolling on the ground.

"Aw, man, I feel for ya!" Jou patted Yami, who looked pale, on the back.

"Hehehe," Marik smirked. "Disgusting, yet damn hilarious."

"Ha, ha – yeah right." Anzu rolled her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" Malik shrieked, waking Yami out of his shocked daze.

"Hehehe," Kaiba leered at them. "Go on, you two."

"Aw, shit..." Malik leaned over and brushed his lips over Yami's. But even that much was too much for the Tomb Keeper. Yami looked green as he rubbed his lips, hard and quick, trying to get the feel of Malik's lips off his. Jou poked Malik, who looked dead.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. Bakura, truth or dare."

"Dare! I never back down!" Bakura gave a proud look.

"Hmm...I dare you...To lick Marik's mouth."

SILENCE.

(OO)

"Wow, buddy," Jou was beyond shocked.

"RADAMN YOU, ABIOU!" Marik shouted something in Egyptian; Jou and Anzu were the only ones that couldn't understand. The other's winced.

"Oh, stick it up your ass." Malik rolled his eyes as he said it. "NOW GET TO IT, TOMB ROBBER!" Bakura flinched, inching towards Marik, cringing.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for this," Bakura told him.

"Fuck you all!" was Marik's response.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Bakura declared and then he proceeded to...Lick Marik's mouth. And once, his tongue touched Marik's. Afterward, both tore into the bathroom, gagging.

"That was fun," Malik chirped, grinning. Yami and Kaiba smirked.

"I agree," they both said, concurring. When the two came out of the bathroom, five minutes later, they looked pallid.

"Your turn, Bakura."

"Fine." Bakura cleared his throat, glancing around the room. "Mazaki, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Very well...Who do you like in this room?" Heat flooded to Anzu's cheeks and she looked down, away from them all.

"Well, um..." She blushed again. "I kinda like you, cos you're hot, but I like..." She flushed again, Bakura giving her a bizarre look. "Marik."

"No way," Jou's jaw dropped.

"The..._fuck_!" Malik exclaimed, eyes widening.

And Marik...Well, he was shocked: (X – X)

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LIKE _HIM_ OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS PRICELESS!" Bakura exploded. "Except for the part of you kinda liking me."

"Ahem," Anzu blushed, "Jou, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jou proclaimed bravely.

"I dare you to...French Kaiba!"

"HELL NO!" Kaiba exploded.

"FUCK YEAH!" Malik and Yami announced, grinning, waiting for revenge. And Bakura, he was just laughing his ass off. Jou coughed nervously.

"That's great, Anzu!" Marik exclaimed, snickering.

Then, right before their eyes, Jou Frenched Kaiba, something very similar to what Bakura had to do to Marik.

"ARGH!" Jou wiped his tongue viciously as well as a disgusted Kaiba. "Marik, truth...OR DARE!" Marik yawned casually.

"Hmm..." Marik shrugged. "Dare." He regretted it once Jou gave an evil grin to match his. _Oh shit._

(Oo)

"I dare you to get to number nine (1) wit Anzu!"

"NUMBER NINE?" Anzu screeched. "BELOW WAIST ACTIVITY! JOU!"

"Hmm, sounds fun," Marik grinned perversely. Anzu sweat dropped as they dragged themselves to Yuugi's room. In the dark too.

SILENCE

Yami coughed lightly.

Jou sneezed.

Kaiba glanced at his watch.

Bakura cracked his knuckles.

Malik fiddled with his hair in a bored manner.

Ryou slept.

Yuugi woke up. He gave a yawn, trudging up to his room. The others, excluding Ryou, glanced at each other, hiding smirks.

Silence, again, then...

WHAT THE HECK!

AWWWW! YUUGI!

)(#&)($&&($)!

Yami, Bakura and Kaiba went: (OO""""""""")

Jou sweat dropped as Yuugi came rushing it, his hair messed up and his eyes wide. "Ack!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE EVIL MIDGET!" Marik roared, storming it.

"(O.O) Hide me!" Yuugi pleaded.

Then, Anzu called: "Marik, where's my shirt!"

_Her...WHAT?_ Malik thought, blinking.

"SHIRT? WHAT DA HELL?" Jou's eyes shot wide.

"Damn...Marik got some?" Bakura scowled.

"Hmm, guess I'm not the only person who's not a virgin," Kaiba commented, causing him to get odd looks. Ryou yawned, waking up.

"What's going on, chaps?" Ryou inquired, blinking innocent eyes.

"Shut up, _chap_." Bakura snapped, sulking.

"..."

"YOU SHUT UP, TOMB ROBBER FROM HELL!" Yami shrilled, pissed at Marik. They all inched from him, wide eyed.

"Choke, ack, choke!" Marik, who was pissed beyond hell, was presently strangling Yuugi.

"HEY!" Anzu came in, frowning. Marik, seeing Anzu without her shirt on, threw Yuugi against the wall, grinning at her.

"(-.-) Pervert, where's my shirt?"

"Uhh...Under the bed?"

"Thank you!" She left to find her shirt as Yuugi crawled in the closet. Marik grinned dopily as she left. Yami, growling, tackled Marik to the ground.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, PHARAOH!" Marik snarled loudly as he and Yami began to wrestle.

_Later..._

Yami and Marik glowered at each other, pissed. Anzu cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"How about we tell ghost stories?"

"I got one!" Bakura jumped up and down, eager.

"Um, okay..."

"Ahem!"

Bakura's Story 

_The stupid boy, Ryou, was staring at a mirror in front of him, thinking, I am such a loser and ugly too! He turned off the lights, the dumbass. He breathed heavily, before chanting, "I do believe in Bloody Mary, I do believe in Bloody Mary". What an idiot. His face in the mirror became someone else's. The skin was ripped and fleshy, the face bloody. It was Mary Tudor and she had a big grin on her bloody face. He stopped chanting staring. What a stupid abiou of mine. Mary chuckled, before – Crash. – She broke through the mirror and ate my abiou alive. YESSSS! _

_The End!_

Jou was one word: FREAKED. Marik coughed as Anzu glanced at the mirror beside her nervously. Kaiba merely yawned, while Yami glared.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ryou burst out.

"So?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"You suck," was Marik's blunt response.

"Oh, really?" Bakura frowned.

"Yes. Now, I'll tell you a really scary story. Ahem, there was a Tomb Robber named Bakura, who ate the Pharaoh alive. One day, this crazy Tomb Keeper, Malik, ate the Tomb Robber, who ate the Pharaoh. Then, this weird dog (2) ate those three. And after that, this ugly, disgusting priest ate them and Ra ate the world, plus them. The End."

(X.X)

At this point, Jou was REALLY creeped out.

"Er, well..." Bakura blinked, unable to say anything.

"(-.-) Marik..." Malik sighed.

"(OO)" Ryou gulped

"I have one!" Yami announced, smirking. "Listen closely. There was a psycho on the loose called Marik. Then this arrogant ass met him, who was Kaiba. Kaiba pointed at a finger and said, _You're dumb_. Expecting Marik to halt, Kaiba was surprised that Marik bit him. Then, a powerful, sexy Pharaoh came along and slapped Marik across the face, drawing blood. So then, the Pharaoh gave the psycho the five cuts, which therefore – killed him."

"And then," Marik added on, glowering, "his ghost came and killed the Pharaoh."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't. This is _my_ scary story!"

"Scary?" Marik snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck this, I'm going to sleep." Kaiba muttered, ignoring their arguing.

_Morning..._

EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!

Marik jumped awake, "HUH? WHAT?" Anzu sniffed, snuggled against him.

"I saw a spider."

Marik blinked: (oO)

"Fuck that..." The others grunted in their sleep.

X

DIS: Yay! This one was so much better than the original. I'm quite pleased with it. I hope it was humorous for you guys. Please review! As the French said, _adieu, ma petites! _(Farewell, my darlings!)

(1): Kissing scale! 1 is holding hands, 2 is arm around, 3 is a goodnight kiss, 4 is kiss lasting three minutes without a breath, 5 is open mouth kissing, 6 is French kissing, 7 is upper body fondling – outdoors, 8 is upper body fondling – in bed, 9 is below waist activity and 10 is the full thing.

(2): Jou, lol.


End file.
